Ragnarr von Thorheim
'''Adrian Ragnarr von Thorheim '''was the Swedish-German Reichsfuehrer-SS, he's most well known for being the puppet master of both the SS and Vustark van Veergen. Early Life Little is known about Ragnarr's early life but what is known is that Ragnarr was born in Stockholm, German Sweden. To his father, Karl von Thorheim, German-Swedish general and his mother, Agnes Söderlund, a Swedish doctor. Ragnarr would be taken away as a young child by the governmental SS, in need of more recruits yet little applications. Taking the children away from his wealthy and noble parents. Ragnarr would be trained by the SS into a capable officer and find his ability to be a great leader with his charisma and manipulation skills. Middle Life Ragnarr would begin to rise through the ranks at a young age. He would slowly build-up power in the SS but it would all become too easy for Ragnarr when Veergen started to distrust the Reichsheer and his General Staff. Ragnarr would slowly try and make Veergen comfortable with his presence and then to try and slowly influence Veergen. When Veergen started to actually listen to Ragnarr a lot, Ragnarr would try to convince Veergen to do national-level decisions that don't only affect the SS. Around this time, Veergen officially announced Ragnarr as his right-hand man even though Ragnarr had been making decisions for the Reich for months now. Under Ragnarr's influence, Veergen would pass laws that weaken the Reichsheer and empower the SS. Ragnarr, ever the more power-hungry knew that the only way to overthrow Veergen was to have him killed but he couldn't do it now, not during peace. Ragnarr decided to begin the SS Plots. The plots went as followed, begin war with the Nuuk Empire, win at first but then begin to lose, lose by weakening the army. Keep decreasing the Reichsheer's ability to fight back and have them crushed. Before truly defeating the Reichsheer, kill Veergen and claim the Reichsheer were plotting a coup. Take power for himself and then profits. Ragnarr was content with his plans and soon, he wanted to put them in action. With slow manipulation to Veergen, he was able to convince the old man to begin the war, and so he did. With the outbreak of The Greater Decade's War, Ragnarr would hold more power over the government than Veergen himself. And with more and more laws passing that gives power to the SS and weakens the Reichsheer, many weren't able to combat the growing SS dominance. Ragnarr had replaced the Party with completely SS loyal puppets. But there was resentment growing in the Army. Not only that but the SS weren't as tactically educated like the Reichsheer and thus saw fewer victories and only seeing victories when lead by the competent SS general, Hardrada von Oberland. As Veergen's mental mind began to dwindle, Ragnarr had enough with waiting for Veergen to approve laws even though he was. Ragnarr would call a secret SS meeting in Adlersland Castle. Along with Hardrada, Ragnarr would plan the assassination of Veergen. Unknown to the SS. the Reichsheer planned their own Coup,The Iron Cross Coup. The Reichsheer would be able to gain information from Oberland due to Ragnarr kicking him out due to an argument. When this along with other's helping the Reichsheer, Ragnarr was furious, he demanded all of the listed individuals be killed. But it was too late, the Reichsheer begun their coup. The small SS battalion with Veergen in his bunker in Tunisia were being besieged. But before backup could arrive, Veergen was captured. Ragnarr, hearing of an in-coming army would demand all surrounding SS forces in Bavaria to regroup to Adlerland Castle, where Ragnarr along with most SS high-command were stationed. Soon, a battle commenced between the two large forces. Leading the SS forces was Oberland's replacement, Heinrich Steinhauser, trying to defend the castle but his attempts were failing. When the Reichsheer army, now commanded by both Fritz Orndorff and a newly returned Wolfgang Grutzberg where on the gates of the castle. Ragnarr demanded that all SS personnel flee into the hidden bunker under the castle. Before they could get there, Grutzberg along with a small detachment were able to break into the castle gates. When the two confronted one another, the two sides began a small fire-fight. Ragnarr's SS were out numbered and soon, they were captured. Before they could get him, Ragnarr took out his pistol and shot himself, not wanting to be captured. And so, Ragnarr along with the SS, were dead. Legacy Weltreich Due to his failed coup and failed assassination of the Weltführer, Ragnarr is seen as possibly the greatest villain to ever live (besides Omnodeus), the megalomaniac who wanted more and more power and the could be-Tyrant. He is condemned, obviously. Nuuk Empire In order to keep relations good with the Weltreich, Ragnarr is condemned. But he too is seen as a villain AAR Ragnarr is seen as just another fascist. He is condemned, but not for the SS Plots, as he wasn't any better than Veergern, in the eyes of the AAR. Category:SS Category:Dead Characters Category:Weltreich Category:Greater Decade's War